


Honestly

by JustGalactic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be platonic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, right after can lying be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Patton has some doubts and questions after the events of Can Lying Be Good, and he turns to Logan for answers.





	Honestly

Patton swallowed. Hard. Raising his hand slowly, he knocked on the dark blue door in front of him. With his other hand, he vigorously rubbed at his eyes, hoping Logan would be unobservant enough to not notice the tear stains on his cheeks.

The door was casually swung open, and Patton was greeted by the sight of Logan, pulling the door open in one hand and reading a book he held in the other.

"Logan? Can we talk?" Logan lazily glanced up, but froze when he saw Patton. Quickly, he put the book down and stepped into the hall outside of his room.

"Patton, what's the matter? Your eyes are red, have you been crying?" Patton just nodded, staring at the ground. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes again, and he did not want to cry in front of Logan. "Patton. Look at me."

Patton looked up, and a few tears slipped out of his eyes. Surprisingly, Logan looked unsure and scared. He nervously wrung his hands in front of him.

"I..." Logan cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. "Look, I'm not the best at helping with matters like this, so I don't know why you didn't go to one of the others." Patton sniffled, and Logan quickly added, "...but I will try my best to assist in whatever way I can."

"I went to you because you're the one I need to talk to about this, Logan." Logan adjusted his tie, urging Patton to continue. "Can you be honest? Like, really, honestly honest?"

Logan almost broke at the look in Patton's eyes, and the image of Deceit flashed in his mind.

"Of course Patton," he said softly, nodding kindly at the side.

"Do...do..." Patton curled his hands into fists anxiously, his knuckles turning almost as white as snow. "Do you like Deceit more than me?!" He blurted out, staring at the ground. Logan stumbled backwards, shock in his eyes.

"Patton, I-"

"Because he was being all smart, and you really liked that and you were so impressed, and then I came back, and I don't know as much as him, and you were annoyed by that, which I get because I'm not as smart as him, and he's probably better than me and-"

"Patton." Logan grabbed Patton's shoulders, steadying him and making him stop blabbering. Patton turned his tear filled eyes to look at Logan. "I could never like him more than you. Deceit stands in the way of the truth, of learning and knowledge. Maybe you don't know as much as him, but that doesn't matter because you help Thomas, because you are a good person Patton."

Patton's mouth dropped open slightly as Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. Behind his glasses, Patton saw a tear stumble out of Logan's eye.

"I may not always be the most understanding to you, and that's because, honestly, I don't understand you. You are my opposite, full of emotions and bias and subjectivity. But Patton, I don't have to understand you to know how important you are. You show me things that I could never dream of. So no, Patton, I honestly promise you that I don't like him better than you."

Logan, unused to being so emotional, turned to retreat into his room. Before he could get very far, Patton lunged forward and wrapped Logan in a hug, pressing his sobbing face into Logan's warm chest. Hesitantly, Logan wrapped his arms awkwardly around Patton. They stood like that for a little while, wrapped in each other. Patton was sobbing into Logan and Logan was trying to hide the stream of tears falling ever more quickly from his eyes.

Then, once the tears had slowed, Patton sniffled, and murmured,

"Hey Logan? When Deceit said that you were the favorite side..." Logan felt as if he'd been struck in the gut. He hated that because he'd thought, for just a moment, that Patton really had thought he was the favorite. Logan had believed for just a second, but he knew it was too good to be true. Logan swallowed the lump in his throat as Patton quietly continued. "That might have been the only true thing he's ever said."

Logan froze, mouth dropping open in surprise. He squeezed Patton tighter to him, and realized that he never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys,,,,,,deserve to b happy,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @galacticallynonbinary


End file.
